Undertale Neutral End: Exiled Queen
by ultragamerdudeplayer
Summary: When the human that fell into the underground left, the only monster that was slaughtered by them was Papyrus. Sans tells Toriel what happened to Papyrus. Incredibly minor Soriel, oneshot.


_(Ring, ring...)_

 _"Heya. Is anyone there...?"_

 _"Well, I'll just leave a message."_

 _"So...it's been a while. The queen returned, and attempted to resume ruling the underground. She instated a new policy...all the humans who fall here would be treated not as enemies...but as friends."_

 _"..."_

 _"But people REALLY didn't like that policy. Because of you, not only was the king gone...but the human souls had gone missing as well...along with the life of..."_

 _"Nobody wanted to see that happen ever again. So the people started a rebellion to overthrow the queen. Undyne spearheaded (AN:_ _ **get it? I didn't notice at first but..heh. SPEARheaded**_ _) the revolution, of course. She was pretty mad after what happened to Asgore. She threw the queen out of the castle with her strength. Then she became the empress of the underground...and banished the queen back to the ruins. Seems like Undyne's...hmmm...even more vehement about destroying humanity than ASGORE. But hey! It's not all bad! When the queen went back to the ruins...I decided to go with her. And I took out some books from the library, too, so she wouldn't have to read the same ones. She's a good roomie. We have a lot of fun."_

 _"..."_

 _"You know. Sometimes the queen talks about...how she'd like to see you again. Isn't that nice? ... I don't have the heart to tell her what you did. Do you know how she'd react? If I told her that 'cause she protected you...you went on to kill my brother...? "_

 _"..."_

 _"Anyway, never come back here. You are not welcome. Later."_

 _(Click...)_

Sans walked into Tori's kitchen, and saw her baking a pie.

"Makin' a pie, Tori? Smells good. Is it SQUARE or round?"

Toriel let out a small chuckle. "Yes I am Sans, it's my favorite: Snail pie. Would you like a slice?"

"No thanks, I'm not really into snails."

"Ok. Hey Sans, where's your brother, Papyrus? I'm sure he would've liked to try some and maybe make some spaghetti."

"Uh, he uh, he's on uh vacation, yeah."

"Sans, you told me Papyrus was the most hardworking monster in the underground. Why would he be on vacation?"

"Uh, well, uh, it's well deserved. He really, uh, works himself down to the BONE."

Toriel let out a small chuckle. "Sans, you are stuttering a lot. Is there something wrong that you'd like to talk about? Something about Papyrus?"

Sans opened his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"You can trust me Sans, we are pretty much family now. You can tell me anything."

Sans let out a huge, sad sigh. "Tori, I just...this is really something I'd prefer not to tell you, but I understand if you need to know. You're a good friend, and friends don't keep secrets."

Toriel started catching on and was getting worried, but she didn't let her face show it.

"You remember the human, don't you? The human was a fairly good person when I met them. They never harmed a single soul when we met."

Toriel covered her mouth and started to tear up, but was still trying to keep strong.

"Well, I thought we could've became pals. Boy, was I wrong. The minute I took my eye sockets off them and left them alone...well, I think you can figure out what happened next."

At this point, Sans' pupils had disappeared.

"And, the crummy part is, the human never hurt anyone after that. They only killed the ONE monster in the entire underground who wouldn't hurt a fly. I guess my bro seemed annoying, or hostile, to the kid, cause they wasted no time killing Pap. They didn't touch Undyne or Asgore, but Pap."

Sans started tearing up. Toriel starting bawling.

"Oh my, Sans, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, incredibly sorry. I feel as if I inadvertently caused the death of your poor brother. And I taught them about Mercy, and not using violence. Oh my, and I asked you to...oh my."

"It's ok, Tori. It ain't your fault. Look on the bright side. I was able to meet you, so I'm not BONELY, and my bro's in good SPIRITS. Heh, heh."

Toriel gave Sans an enormous hug, and Sans blushed a bit while she wasn't looking at him.

"Listen Sans, I truly am sorry about your brother. But you're right. We were able to meet each other. Even if we die here in the underground, I'll be happy to know that I lived the rest of my life with you."

She gave him a peck on the cheek ( **do skeletons have cheeks?** ), which cheered them both up.

"How about I finish my pie, and maybe we'll do something fun after eating?"

"Sounds nice, Tori. Sounds nice."


End file.
